bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ginrei Kuchiki
27th Head? I don't remember hearing that Ginrei was the 27th Head of the clan. I mean, it's obvious that he was head of the clan, but the fact that we don't know exactly when did Byakuya's parents die suddenly made me doubt this. What I'm saying is that we don't know if Byakuya's father/mother was ever Head of the clan, or died too soon to inherit the title, so Ginrei could be 27th or 26th Head of the Clan. Unless the manga states that he's the 27th, in which case could you give me the reference? I checked the references in the article, but found nothing. I just wanted to be sure. I think that if we don't know for sure if Byakuya's father/mother was ever Head of Clan, we should leave Ginrei at being "former Head of Clan", but that's just my opinion. And the whole Contribution Credit above has nothing to do in a talk page. Lia Schiffer 03:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Considering that we now know due to MASKED that Ginrei's son and byakuya's father Sōjun was Ginrei's lieutenant 100 years ago and died before attaining the head of the kuchiki family position. In light of that Ginrei was the one to pass the position down to Byakuya and therefore was the 27 head of the house. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Possible First appearance? In the Manga, I noticed during Chapter 98, on page 12, an old man with Byakuya. He looked very similar to Ginrei (except older). I think this may be Ginrei. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Blackwolf99 23:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No, that is just the Cleric/Retainer of the Kuchiki House. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hair piece "He, however, does not wear the aristocratic hair piece (Kenseikan) that Byakuya does." Watch the end of episode 251 anime, in the shinigami illustrated picture book, it implies there that he wears it, but out of sight. (unsigned comment by Lewbot1 on August 5th, 2010 at 21:35) What they said is true, when he presents Byakuya his kenseikan Byakuya asks Ginrei where he wears his, after which Ginrei uses shunpo to avoid answering.Licourtrix (talk) 23:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The key word is "imply". Until we know for sure that he wears it anywhere, as far as we know, he doesn't wear it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Time as a Captain? Shoulld a trivia part be put in about how he isn't noted as being a captain as long as Ukitake or Kyoraku( they mentioned the captains that had been around for 100 years in the TBTP arc, and Ginrei wasn't mentioned), but in the Zanpakuto Arc he's an acting captain, although the time of his captaincy with 3rd seat Koga is chronologically before the TBTP arc. Maybe this could be due to fact that it's a filler arc, but I think it would be interesting to note Its Junk trivia, there was not chronological time given with Koga, it was just said to happen a long time ago. We have no idea how long Ginrei was a captain for--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) English VA JB Blanc is pretty sure he voiced Ginrei Kuchiki but like he said it's hard to remember all the minor characters so I'll take is word for it. It proves the claim on the forum: dub voices where it was previously posted that there was a speculation taht Blanc voiced Ginrei. Jade Cooper (talk) 15:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure that JB Blanc voiced Ginrei Kuchiki? He almost sounds like Michael Sorich when I first heard him. Rtkat3 (talk) 11:04, April 21 2012 (UTC) ::JB Blanc said it was him. It will stay as such unless you can provide proof otherwise.--